1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking management systems and more particularly pertains to a new parking space security and status indicator system for preventing theft of a vehicle from a parking space and further indicating whether a parking space is occupied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of parking management systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, parking management systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,235; U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,508; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,760; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,460; U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,776; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,847.
In these respects, the parking space security and status indicator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft of a vehicle from a parking space and further indicating whether a parking space is occupied.